Remords
by LegMa
Summary: Voici les trois chapitres de la fic ! Elizabeth raconte ses pensées, elle a un mauvais pressentiment et celui-ci se produit. Seulement, John arrive trop tard.... Terminée
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Remords_

**Auteur** : _Legma.._

**Ship **: _Shweir _

**Résumé** : _Elizabeth raconte ses pensées. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment et ..... _

**Disclamer** : _Je ne touche pas d'argent, et les personnages ne sont pas à moi !_

**Note de l'auteur **: _Lors d'un reportage à la télévision, j'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fic pour ma Rafi !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ??? Et qu'elle vous plaira aussi par la même occasion ...._

_Bonne lecture !_

********************

_Je me souviens de cette nuit, où toi et moi ne faisions plus qu'un._

_Ce matin, grâce à toi je me sens si bien.._

Elle était contre son torse, et était déjà réveillée. Elle contemplait le lever du soleil par la fenêtre, et ne voulait pas se lever. Elle était si bien ainsi, avec lui. Cet homme qui partageait ses sentiments depuis peu mais qui avait pris un temps fou pour lui avouer….

_Tu commences à te réveiller._

_Je sens que tu poses une main sur mon dos et que tu le caresses…_

_Tu me déposes un baiser, _

_Et me dis ton fameux « bonjour ma Princesse.. »_

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il la contempla. Elle était si belle…….encore plus après une nuit d'amour. Ils auraient pu rester là des heures entières l'un contre l'autre, mais leurs responsabilités ne leur permettaient pas. Il se détacha d'elle le premier, mais avec beaucoup de mal….

_Je ne me sens pas bien ce matin,_

_J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment._

_Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, __mais là ce n'est pas la même chose que lorsque tu pars en mission…_

_Ce pendant je me tais et te libère...._

Il se leva et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement dans la salle de bain. Elle referma les yeux. Elle aurait tant aimé pourvoir rester une heure, juste une toute petite heure de plus.. Mais elle se fit une raison. Elle se leva à son tour et alla le rejoindre.

******************

_C'est le moment du départ._

_Je vous donne mes dernières recommandations, puis te prend à part…_

- Fais attention à toi John…

- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, ce n'est qu'une mission de routine !

Il l'embrassa et la regarda. Il vit alors que ses yeux étaient sur le point de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer, mais c'était trop dur. La peur la gagnait de plus en plus et ce sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti ce matin ne voulait pas la quitter. Malgré ses efforts, une larme lui désobéit et vint glisser le long de sa joue. Il la lui essuya du pouce et pris la jeune femme dans ses bras, sous le regard des personnes qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux.

_Je savais que j'aurais dû t'en parler,_

_Cela m'aurait évité de m'afficher…_

- Chuuut….Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état, tu sais.

- N'y vas pas, je t'en prie…restes.

- J'aimerais mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, je ne peux pas.

- Juste cette fois…

- Colonel ? Euh…on est pas en avance et …

John fit signe d'attendre de la main.

- Faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Il s'écarta d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle avait la tête baissé et ne la releva pas lorsqu'il lui dit qu'ils allaient en reparler ce soir et, quand il lui donna un baiser suivit d'un je t'aime. Il partit à contre cœur, la laissant dans son angoisse. Mais, tout comme lui, elle savait qu'il était obligé d'y aller….

_Je te regarde passer l'anneau, et tu me sourit._

_Je grave cette image dans ma tête, ne voulant pas t'oublier…_

******************

_A suivre ...._

Alors ? ça vous plaît ?? La suite arrivera très vite !!


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient partis. Elle était dans son bureau et travaillait sur des dossiers. Du moins elle essayait… Ses pensées se tournaient tout le temps vers lui, et elle n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose. Elle ferma les yeux un moment . Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un drôle de bruit… Elle se leva et voulut aller voir ce que c'était, mais quand elle ré-entendit le bruit, elle se retourna et une force vint la projeter à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau et la fît atterrir quelques mètres plus bas. Tous cela c'était passé si vite, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter.

La cité était en alerte maximum. Plusieurs endroit avaient été touché et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, n'avaient pas eu la même « chance » que Elizabeth….elle était encore en vie, mais très mal en point…

_J'avais raison …_

_Mais ça s'adressait à moi._

_Pourquoi es-tu parti en mission ?_

_J'ai besoin de toi…._

******************

Sur la planète où se tenait la mission, l'équipe avait fini et s'apprêtait à rentrer sur Atlantis. Cependant, ils ne purent faire le code. Rodney décida alors de vérifier la console et en conclut vite, que le problème ne venait pas de ce côté. John pâlit alors à cette nouvelle. Il n'avait pas voulut croire son amante et maintenant il s'en voulait.

- Rodney, il faut que vous trouviez une solution…

- Je suis désolé Colonel, mais il n'y a rien à faire ici !

- Atlantis doit sûrement rencontrer un problème et..

- Et des tas de scientifiques se trouvent là-bas ! continua Teyla. Il ne faut pas vous en faire John.

Seulement il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il aurait dû rester avec elle, il le savait…

******************

La salle d'embarquement était complètement ravagée. La Porte des étoiles semblait être entrée en collision avec un vaisseau et ne se tenait plus debout. Elizabeth tenait le coup mais cela venait difficile pour elle de rester comme ça…sans soin, ni soutient….

_A chaque battement de cœur, j'attends ton retour._

_J'aimerais tant te revoir avant que je ferme les yeux,_

_Sentir ton odeur, être dans tes bras, me sentir mieux. _

_Je t'en prie, reviens mon amour..._

******************

Sheppard devenait impatient. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils attendaient, et toujours rien. Il faisait les cent pas devant la porte, attendant désespérément un signe. Rodney, Teyla et Ronon le regardaient mais ne savaient plus quoi faire pour le calmer. John s'arrêta alors soudainement.

- Colonel Sheppard, vous me recevez ?

- Oui ! Oui, oui, je vous reçoit Caldwell !

- Caldwell ? Mais que faites vous ici ? demanda Rodney avec sa radio

- Nous rencontrons un problème avec Atlantis et j'ai pensé que les équipes en mission l'auraient également ..

- Vous pensez bien ! affirma John. Nous n'arrivons pas à entrer en contact avec eux.

- Alors nous avons bien le même ! Tenez-vous prêts, nous allons vous téléporter à bord …..

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipes se trouvait sur le vaisseau terrien. John s'empressa de demander plus de détails, mais il n'eut rien de plus qu'il ne savait déjà…Le vaisseau reprit alors sa route, en direction de la cité.

******************

_A suivre..._

Le dernier chapitre est prêt, il n'attend plus que vous lol ....


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez...

Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews **=D**

Bonne lecture à tous.

******************

L'attente se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable pour la jeune femme. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang et, rester forte devenait impossible dorénavant …

_Je ne peux plus retenir les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues._

_tu me manques de plus en plus à chaque souffle…_

_Reviens vers moi mon amour,_

_Avant que je ne parte loin de toi pour toujours._

Ses pleurs raisonnaient de partout. Aucun être humain n'aurait pu être insensible à cette vision. La douleur était, certes, présente, mais ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était lui, l'avoir à ses côtés, avoir… un espoir.

******************

Pendant ce temps, alors que ses coéquipiers patientaient à la cafétéria du vaisseau, John, lui, restait près du Colonel Caldwell, attendant du changement. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de la quitter. Mais comment avait-il pu faire ça ? pensa -t-il. Il la revoyait, pleurant dans ses bras et le supplier de rester auprès d'elle. Il aurait dû le faire, juste cette fois comme lui avait-elle demandé. Mais non, il en avait décidé autrement et maintenant il s'en voulait. Une larme furtive quitta le coin de son œil. Il devait la revoir ! Il devait savoir si elle allait bien !

- Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous ?

- Bientôt Sheppard ! Bientôt…

John acquiesça le plus naturellement possible, mais le Colonel Caldwell avait remarqué son inquiétude. C'est pourquoi il lui dit qu'ils allaient faire l'impasse sur la planète où se trouvait une autre équipe SG pour pouvoir arriver là-bas rapidement.

Cela ne fit pas enlever les inquiétudes du militaire, mais elles furent moins grandes, c'était déjà ça…

******************

La fatigue se fit sentir. La respiration devint plus difficile. Doucement, les battements de cœur se mirent à ralentir….

_Où es-tu ?_

_Pourquoi me laisses-tu ?_

_Je ne …ressens plus rien…_

_John…….viens…._

Une dernière pensée… un dernier souffle… des paupières qui se ferment pour ne plus se ré-ouvrir. Elle n'avait pu résister à ce qui lui était arrivé…

Dix minutes passèrent … Dix minutes que son corps était sans vie… Dix minutes de trop…

Une lumière blanche venait effectivement d'apparaître parmi les décombres. Ils étaient enfin là. Ils regardèrent avec effroi ce qui se dessinait devant leurs yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Rodney les yeux écarquillés

- Elizabeth ? il la cherchait du regard…

- Tout est détruit… dit Teyla bouche bée

- ELIZABETH !!!

Il enjamba les débris et continua à l'appeler. Quand il la vit enfin, il courut dans sa direction sans se préoccuper du reste.

- Elizabeth ! il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, baignant dans son sang, et la prit dans ses bras. Hey… je suis là…regardes-moi ma puce.

Il lui caressa le visage. Les larmes sortirent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ses amis restèrent en arrière, assistant à la scène, impuissants. Tous avaient de la peine, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ressentait John. Chaque parole était parsemée de sanglots…

- Je suis là…je suis revenus ma chérie. Je t'en prie, ne me laisses pas… J'ai besoin de toi… Li ...Lizzie…Je suis désolé…je suis vraiment désolé mon amour…

Il la serrait dans ses bras, avait sa tête posé contre la sienne et laissait échapper toute sa tristesse…Jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Jamais il ne pourra revoir son doux visage, se réveiller à ses côtés, fonder une famille, lui dire qu'il l'aime. Elle était tout pour lui, mais il l'avait abandonnée et l'avait laissée mourir. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment ? Elle ne le méritait pas !! Pas elle... Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, et elle l'avait quitté… définitivement.

_Si j'avais au moins revu ton visage… _

**FIN **

******************

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu... même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez-moi une petite review _* fait sa moue à la Sheppard *_ XD

La prochaine fic ne sera pas un drame lol mais bien une romance, shweir toujours XD mais d'autres ships arriveront aussi ! comme un sheyla O_o Roooo c'est moi qui dis ça ?? _* sort *_


End file.
